Akame ga Kiru: Fire and Ice
by Animecrazy180
Summary: This an AU. In this universe Tatsumi becomes an Empire General but he does not agree with the policies of the Empire. He is going to change the corrupt Empire by working against both the Jaegers and Night Raid together with his team of colorful characters. This is going to be EsdeathxTatsumi. Will contain gore, foul language and some light smut. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own any part of the AgK universe, it is all the property of the respectful author.

„Sir! It's time to wake up. We do not have much time. Tatsumi, sir!" somebody called him through his closed bedroom door. Tatsumi muttered something, he himself didn't know what, and covered his head with a pillow. The person continued calling him and banging on the door. Tatsumi cursed, removed the pillow and opened his eyes. The sun was so bright that it almost blinded him. He hated those damn large windows.

„Why did I choose this room out of all the rooms in this damn mansion for my bedchamber?" Tatsumi asked himself as he got up. He recalled why. He liked the view. Tatsumi cursed his stupidity and started getting dressed. He put on the clothes which were nearest to him without looking at them and unlocked the door. Through it came a young man with blond hair, a year older than Tatsumi. He looked around the room before grabbing Tatsumi and draging him behind. Tatsumi just followed. As they walked Tatsumi cursed the mansion for being so big.

„Should have bought a smaller one. Less walking." he muttered but he didn't mean it. They needed the mansion for their operations. If it was any smaller then he couldn't have made a secret bunker under it. Not without the neighbours noticing.

„Run, slow down! I slept only for an hour." Tatsumi complained. Run looked at him and slowed down some.

„I apologize sir. It's just that if we don't hurry me and Wave might get in trouble with the general. We need to make arrangements for tonight and we do not have much time." Run said. Tatsumi knew who he meant when he said 'general'. Soon they got to a bookcase and Run pulled a book. The bookcase slided to the side and behind it was a secret passage. Tatusmi and Run descended, Tatsumi using his Teigu's fire powers to illuminate the dark passage as he created a ball of fire in his hand. At the end of the spiral staircase was a large room, looking like a bunker, well lit with all the necessary equipment a small group like theirs required. It was only four people who were supposed to bring change to the Empire but at least they were more than well armed with weapons of all kinds displayed on the walls, ready for use. Most of them were made from orichalcum, the smae material from which some Teigu were made. They spared no expense on equipment. As Tatsumi entered Wave, the third one in the small group, saluted. Tatusmi did something which resembled a salute before grabing a cup of steaming hot coffee. He was a Brigadier General for three months and he still hasn't got used being such a high ranking officer with most of the military personal saluting him. Run chuckled at Wave's formality.

„We are basically committing treason and yet you still care about formalities. Admirable, Wave. Very admirable. But I think it is time we get to today's business." Run said as he pulled two dossiers from a drawer and threw them to Tatsumi and Wave who looked them over. In the dossiers were pictures of a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes and an bald elderly man who looked to be her father. Under the girl's picture was her name. Her name was Spear while the man was named Chouri. Wave whistled.

„Run, are you looking for a bride for Tatsumi or what? If you alredy want to play matchmaker why not try to find someone for General Esdeath. She is looking for someone. Maybe you could even hook up Tatsumi and her? Or is this perhaps for you? You know we would gladly help you get a girlfriend." Wave said and laughed. Nobody else did, the room was as silent as it could be. Not a mouse could be heard. Wave soon quited down, looking very uncomfortable. Run resumed not sparing one glance to the sailor.

„This is the former Prime Minister and his daughter. From what we know they are coming to the Capital to try and stand up to Honest. We have recived confirmation from one of the palace servants that Honest will dispatch someone to deal with the two before they reach it. Chouri, although retired, still has some political power and was a kind Prime Minister who thinks of the common people, while his daughter is, from what I heard, a skilled fighter. Perhaps a bit stubborn but that doesn't matter. We could use them both." Run explained. He was right, they could use them. Hell, they could use just about anyone willing to join. They consisted only of Run, Tatsumi and Wave along with some informants here and there. Tatsumi was a respected Major General which gave him some degree of free time when he was in the Capital along with a big paycheck but Run and Wave were under General Esdeath, and part of her special unit in charge of capturing Night Raid, the Jaegers, so they didn't have nearly enough time. They needed more members if they wanted to achieve anything.

„So do we send a message?" Tatsumi asked, thinking much clearer thanks to the coffee.

„No. It would not reach them in time. We need to send someone to warn them ASAP. Me and Wave are on patrol tonight though."

"What about her?" Tatsumi remembered the last person who was in their small group. Tatsumi completely forgot about her. He attributed it to the lack of sleep.

"She is still on the mission we sent her on. She isn't coming back soon so that only leaves you." Run said and flashed Tatsumi a smile.

„No...no way! You can't be serious. I got a meeting today and I still need to check on my troops after that. In the last five days I have barely slept ten hours. I can't!" Tatsumi protested. Wave put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder as if saying that there is no other way. Then he pulled Tatsumi so they were face-to-face, only a few inches away from each other. Wave's eyes were bulging out.

„How dare you?!" Wave screamed, „I am stuck on a night patrol with Seryu. She is fucking ax-crazy! And I mean ax like in axe. As crazy as they get and I am stuck with her! One moment she is sweet and cute and the next she smashes a criminal's head to a bloody pulp with her bare hands while laughing like a maniac! And yet you complain because you haven't got enough sleep?!" By the time he was finished Wave was pale, sweating as crazy and also hyperventilating. Run rushed to Wave's side and calmed him, explaining to Tatsumi that Wave just had a panic attack and that it was not that uncommon since Wave had one every time he was paired up with Seryu. After a minute Wave was okay and Run turned to Tatsumi while Wave crept into a corner to cry.

„Sir... Tatsumi... if you don't go, innocent people might die." Run said, knowing well that Tatsumi couldn't allow anyone to die unecessarily. Tatsumi sighed, cursed Wave and Run and he went to bed to try and get some rest. Soon his second in command, would come and get him but as soon as he hit the bed he fell asleep forgeting all about his worries.

Later that day...

„Sir. Sir, are you listening?" Colonel Shinji asked Tatsumi and awoke him. Although he was standing, Tatsumi managed to fall asleep.

 _„Just one of my awesome abilities."_ Tatsumi thought. He shook of his sleepiness and focused on his second in command. A middle aged former cavalry officer, the Colonel's attitude was reckless to the point of foolishness but with the skill to back up that recklesness he has proved a capable leader. His appearance gave away a long military career but Shinji still had a kind heart outside the battlefield. Not unlike the man who recruited Tatsumi. Tatsumi was reminded of that day. Although not the best time to remember old times Tatusmi's mind drifted off not caring for Tatsumi's consent.

4 years ago...

„Hey, Tatsumi!" Ieyasu yelled as she approached Tatsumi who was alone in the forest hunting animals and low class Danger Beasts. But now Ieyasu, careless as he was, drove off all of Tatsumi's potential prey. Tatsumi sighed and looked over to his friend who was smiling, not even realizing what he had done.

„What is it?" Tatsumi said smiling as he was alredy used to Ieyasu behaving like that. He just couldn't be angry at his best friend.

„Forget hunting! There are recruiters for the Imperial army in the village. They say that they accept anyone. Even minors. Let's join the army like we talked we would." Ieyasu said and pumped his fist in the air. In it was Ieyasu's axe.

„Serisously? What are we waiting for then?" Tatsumi said and started running towards the village. He, Sayo, and Ieyasu had been dreaming of joining the Imperial army as long as they could remember. They also all were skilled in combat thanks to the daily training. Sayo with a bow, Tatsumi with a sword and Ieyasu with an axe. When Tatsumi and Ieyasu got to the village center Sayo was waiting for them with her bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back. When she saw them she smiled. That was enough to make Tatsumi blush and look away. Tatsumi had a huge crush on Sayo, since she was the only girl of his age in the village, but he never made a move. He was just too scared and he didn't want to put their friendship on the line. Sayo was too precious a friend to risk it.

„Where have you been? They have alredy started. Ah, doesn't matter. Let's hurry." Sayo said. Tatsumi did as she suggested without a second thought. They signed up but the recruiter laughed at them. He said that they were too young. The two soldiers behind the recruiter laughed too.

„What does that mean?! Let us join! We can beat any of you!" Sayo yelled, while Tatsumi and Ieyasu distanced themselves from her. Sayo was kind but when she got angry she could be... difficult.

The recruiter seemed unfazed by her threats but he did laugh. „You are funny. Alright, here is the deal. I will take each of you one on one, who manages to hold out three minutes against me can join. Hell, I might even give you the rank of Corporal right away if I feel like it." he said, with a gruff voice, looking more than confident.

Ieyasu agreed without thinking, he always was first do and then think, while Sayo and Tatsumi looked at each other and nodded before agreeing.

„We will do it." Tatsumi said.

„You." the recruiter said and pointed towards Ieyasu, „You are first."

„Alright." Ieyasu said with a confident smile. The officer stood up and grabbed his sword, a big two handed sword, and strolled into a grass field where he drew a circle in the ground. A small crowd, most of the village, gathered to watch and cheer. Ieyasu stepped in the circle. Tatsumi's friend raised his weapon while the recruiter didn't even bother looking at Ieyasu. Tatsumi's friend charged at the soldier who just sidesptepped the attack and tripped Ieyasu like Ieyasu was not worthy of a true fight. Ieyasu fell, tried to get up but was held down by the recruiter's boot on his back. Like that, in a matter of seconds, Ieyasu was defeated.

„You lost because you were too reckless and didn't think. You are next, girl." he said and pointed towards Sayo. Sayo first helped Ieyasu get up and then got into the circle. Ieyasu looked wounded but had no injuries, except the one to his pride that is. Sayo started shooting arrows but the recruiter either dodged them or cut them down with his big sword. Sayo was an excellent archer but she was nervous after seeing Ieyasu so easily defeated and that threw her aim off. Tatsumi could see her hands shaking slightly. It also didn't help that the recrutier was really good. After a while the recruiter stoped blocking and dodging, closed in and he swung with his sword but Sayo ducked it. Tatsumi smiled as she had entered the recruiter's guard. Before Sayo had any time to counter-attack though she was greeted by his fist which hit her in the face and sent her flying out of the ring.

„If you get out of the ring you have lost. And you lost because you were too scared. How do you think will it be on the battlefield when there are hundreds of enemies and your friends die all around you?" the recruiter yelled out to Sayo as she hit the ground. Tatsumi ran to her side. She was crying. Tatsumi looked her over, she had no severe injuries. Tatsumi realized that Sayo was crying because she lost. He wanted to comfort her but first there was the fight with the recruiter. Tatsumi was not planning on lasting three minutes in that ring . He was planning on beating the recruiter. Tatsumi gripped his sword as he got up, whispering to Sayo that everything will be alright.

As Tatusmi entered the circle he was scowling and he glared daggers at the recruiter. The recruiter laughed. „You got some guts kid. And anger too. I really love that look you are givin' me. Come at me! Show me what you got!"

Tatsumi did as told. He darted towards his opponent. Tatsumi swung his sword high aiming for the head. The recruiter raised his sword in defense but Tatsumi then stopped his sword swing and hit the recruiter in the stomach with his free hand. That made the recruiter lower his guard and Tatsumi used the chance to hit the recruiter in the head with his sword's pommel. That sent the man to the ground. He tried to get up but Tatsumi put his sword to the recruiter's throat.

„You..." he started sounding angry, Tatsumi suddenly felt scared even when he was holding the sword, „...were awesome. It still hurts me! What is your name? Whatever it is you are now part of the Imperial army. Welcome!" The recruiter extended his hand. Tatusmi stared at it, not knowing what to do. Some tiem passed and he slowly shook it still confused.

„I'm Tatsumi. It's great that I am in the army but what about my friends? Can they join too since I beat you?"

The recruiter looked at Sayo and Ieyasu who were coming towards Tatsumi. "Sorry kid. They would just get killed. I am doing them a favor by leaving them here."

„Then I am not going either." Tatsumi said and crossed his hands over his chest. Ieyasu came to Tatsumi and hit him on the head harder than usual. Tatsumi looked at Ieyasu in wonder.

„You are so stupid! You are going. You have dreamt this your whole life. If we cannot go that doesn't mean you can't, idiot!" Ieyasu said, the anger in his voice obvious.

„No! I'm not abandoning you." Tatsumi protested. Then Sayo slapped him.

„You go the Capital and become a General, alright? Do it for us and for the village." Sayo said, but she didn't look angry.

„But..."

Sayo shut up Tatsumi by kissing him. On the lips. Like lovers do. Like Tatsumi wanted to kiss her for a long time. Tatsumi didn't know what to do and so he clumsily returned the kiss.

„Please. Live your dream for us." she said after she broke the kiss.

„Alright. But as soon as I become General I will come for you and we can all be soldiers in the Capital so you better train hard!" Tatsumi told them with new found confidence.

„Alright then. Say goodbye to your friends and gather your belongings. Since there don't seem to be any more recruits we are leaving in twenty minutes, Corporal Tatsumi." the recruiter told Tatsumi.

Present...

Thinking about them Tatsumi realized he really missed his two best friends but he couldn't go and face them after all the things he did. All the terrible things he was forced to do. And worse yet, all the terrible things he was forced to order his men do. He sent some of the money from his substantial pay to the village but it was anonymus. He didn't see Sayo and Ieyasu in four years. Tatsumi wasn't sure if he wanted to see them. Would they treat him differently after all he had done? Would they hate him? Tatsumi certainly did not love himself. But Tatusmi shrugged off those memories and focused on the man in front of him.

„Of course I was listening. You were talking about the new soldiers." Tatsumi said to Shinji after a while of starring into a wall, reminiscing about old times. Tatsumi started walking towards a cup of coffee which was on Tatsumi's mahogany desk. Coffee had become Tatsumi's best friend. He was exhausted and so he didn't see the stack of papers on the floor. Tatsumi fell face first. It hurt more than he expected it to hurt. Or maybe it was just the exhaustion. Shinji helped him up and dusted him off like a fateful servant.

„I was talking about how you need to take care of the paperwork. Now you know why. Sir, is everything alright? You seem kinda tired. More than usually that is."

Shinji didn't know about Tatsumi's nightly escapedes. He didn't know that Tatsumi had spent the last night battling gangsters and trying to find out something with which he could blackmail an important politician.

„Yeah, I'm just tired but forget that. How are the new soldiers? And more importantly, how are they fitting in with the rest of the unit?" Tatusmi asked as he took a sip of coffee and seated himself.

„They stink, love to drink and they certainly won't win any beauty competions. They also are as vulgar as someone can get not to mention that some of them would lose to a tree in a battle of wits. But they don't enjoy inflicting pain on others. Just how I like them. And as for them fitting in, they are more than satisfied here. None of the normal Empire brutality, nor too bad officers and we have a great reputation too. I even gave them one of my famous inspirational speeches. What else could they possibly want?" Shinji responded and smiled. He was responsible for the state of their troops almost as much as Tatsumi was and they both knew it.

„Good. Better that than them turning revolutionary." Tatsumi commanded five thousand troops, a brigade. Each of his soldiers was a capable fighter and more importantly didn't like the way the Empire army usually ran things. They didn't like the Empire that much but they didn't want to or weren't sure about joining the Revolutionary army so Tatsumi picked these men and offered them to transfer to his brigade. Some of the men were on the bad side but SHinji took care of that with endless drills. Tatsumi was seventeen and was the youngest officer in the army but he had been pretty famous in the Capital for he had won against almost impossible odds more than once. But what mae him popular with the common people made him very hated among other officers.

„Since you mentioned the Revolutionary army, Sir, there have been some news. The seized Night Raid Teigu, Extase, has been given to the winner of the martial arts tournament which was held recently." Shinji said.

„Nice." Tatusmi said pretending to be glad but he mourned the death of the Night Raid member who had died a few weeks ago. He was glad too, at least to some extent, that Night Raid had recived a blow because that meant that they would be more careful for some time and be less careless. If Night Raid murdered too many important officers or politicians that meant that they were giving courage to the people. Not a bad thing in itself but that also meant that the Revolutionary army was more likely to make a move or get more fresh recruits. So far there have only been small skirmishes but if the Revolutionaries got enough courage they would launch an all out attack against the Capital. The other Generals underestimated the Revolutionary Army but Tatsumi knew their true power.

„Indeed. Anyways, I am going to take care of some of the less important paperwork for you and you should try to get some sleep. With all due respect, you look worse than a dead man walking." Shinji said and picked up a stack of papers. Tatsumi liked Shinji not only because Shinji was a good man but also because Shiji had a nick for doing paperwork. Shinji could forge Tatsumi's signature so good that Tatsumi could not distinguish Shinji's forgergy from the original. As soon as he heard the word 'sleep' Tatsumi was alredy snoring in his comfortable general chair. It cost a pretty penny but buying it was the smartest thing he did in years.

That night...

Tatsumi yawned while he was riding through the night. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep but he couldn't do that. He had people to save. He always has people to save. It was two hours past midnight and Tatsumi was dead tired when he saw the coach which was supposed to transport the former Prime Minister Chouri and his daughter Spear. The coach was surrounded by guards in steel armor. It was both good and bad that they were traveling by night. Good, because Tatsumi worked in the dark and bad because enemies would probably be doing the same.

„Not nearly enough." Tatusmi said out loud as he counted twenty guards and approached. He remembered what Run told him.

„The person put in charge of the assassination is General Esdeath. She will not go herself but probably send her Three Beasts. She doesn't give work like that to us Jaegers. The Beasts are extremely powerful and sadistic so be careful. Do not underestimate them."

As Tatsumi approached the guards raised their weapons. Tatsumi was wearing black clothes, with a mask over his face to conceal his identity in case of a fight. He also had a sword on his back so it was no suprise that the guards were alert. A blond girl stepped out of the carriage carrying a spear. Spear.

Tatsumi stopped at a reasonable distance but didn't reveal his face.

„Go away bandit and I will not kill you!" the girl said. Tatsumi smiled under his mask. Even tired he wanted to fight her and see if her confidence was backed by strenght but they had no time.

„I am no bandit. I came to warn you. The Prime Minister has sent assassins after you. I am here to help you." Tatsumi raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

„And what makes you think that we need your help? We can take care of them." Spear said and puffed out her chest.

„Let me help you. I am also working against Honest. A woman and twenty guards can't fight against the Three Beasts." Tatsumi said annoyed. He just wanted to get it done with and get some sleep. Just thinking of sleep made him drool.

„No way. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I need your help! Me and these fine guards can take care of ourselves. Why don't you show your face you sexist?" Spear said and pointed her weapon accusingly at Tatsumi. Tatsumi put his palm on his face and sighed. Then one of the guards tapped Spear's shoulder saying that he has something important to say.

„Not now! Can't you see that I am defending the honor of all women along with your honor?" Spear yelled.

„But...it's really important. There are..." before the guard could finish an axe split his head open. Along with the heads of ten other guards. Spear would have died too if it weren't for Tatsumi who jumped on her and saved hear head. Literally. On the road futher ahead were standing three man. One was an old man with long grey hair, the second a man with a big belly wielding an axe and the third a small young man wearing shorts.

„The Three Beasts." Tatusmi said and started crying.

„Why are you crying? Weren't you going to help us big macho man?" asked Spear.

„I just wanted to get some sleep! Am I asking for too much?" Tatsumi sobbed as he got up. He had wanted to fight Spear but fighting the Three Beasts was a totally different thing. It would take time. Lots of it. Spear got up too but Tatsumi pushed her down shaking his head. Spear stayed down when she saw the look in his teary eyes. He was ready to kill and he didn't need her help for that. He had plenty of experience in that area. Tatsumi drew the sword he sued for the kinds of circumstances he was in right now.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think, I am interested in your opinions. The plot will losely follow the plot of the manga but with many alterations on my part. If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM or ask in the reviews and I will glady answer. As for speed of updates... I would rather not limit my time but I think you can expect them once or twice a month but it all depends on my free time so I am not making any promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So here is the 2nd chapter. It took a lot longer than planned as I had some problem in my life and I was going through some difficult time but it is finally here. You can expect the 3rd chapter soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter meanwhile.**

In the Imperial Palace...

"Your men are at the mission now?" asked Honest as devoured a four pound steak like it was an enemy he was fighting and not a food. Grease was running down his disgusting beard.

"Yes. They should have killed Chouri and his guard by now and are probably heading home alredy." Esdeath said and took a sip of wine from her glass. She wasn't worried at all. Her men would complete the job, she trusted them and she had more pressing concerns. She longed for someone to love.

"Excellent. Most excellent. That should teach others not to go against me. Err... I mean the Empire. Oh, that reminds me. I'm assuming you are making progress on the Night Raid cases?" Honest asked, a glimmer in his piggy-like eyes.

"Yes. I am preparing a trap for them as we speak. I am going to include both the Jaegers and the Three Beasts. We shall destroy the whole of Night Raid in one move." Esdeath said, her lips curved into a small smile.

"I will leave that to your capable and beautiful hands. And may I ask how your search for a 'mate' is coming along?"

"We have held the tournament to find a suitable wielder for Extase and also to find a male with the required traits. Although we have found a skilled fighter for Extase I still haven't found a suitable partner." Esdeath said wishful. She knew that she had high standards but there must be someone out there who can meet those standards. She kenw that there is someone, she just needs to find him.

 _"Isn't there someone out there who can meet my standards?"_ She asked herself.

"Oh, is that so? Then I think that perhaps I have someone for you. His name is Tatsumi. Although he is more famous under the nickname 'The Young Dragon'. He is a Brigadier General at the age of seventeen. I believe you have heard of him. Many have, both army and public. Although he only has command of 5,000 men he is a force to be reckoned with. Only... there is one problem. He is alredy a Brigadier General so you can't train him yourself." Honest said and finished his steak before a butler brough him another one. Honest ate enough for a whole village.

"Hmm... other than that he does he satisfy the other requierments from the list?" Esdeath asked. She usually wouldn't take someone who doesn't fit even one of her very specific requierments but she had heard of this Tatsumi. He was a great fighter from what she had heard of him and he also had many achived many victories with the odds against him ,heavily outnumbered. She was called 'The Capital's Strongest' but he wasn't too far behind and he also had a very similiar Teigu to her own only his controled fire while hers controled ice. Their Teigu's were among the strongest if not the strongest there are. Deomon God Manifestation: Demon Extract and the Fire God Manifestation: Dragon Extract, both Teigus a chalice of Danger Beast blood, one controling ice the other controling fire. True opposites. But Esdeath also knew of Tatsumi from a more personal and intimate source, from her subordinates. Two of her subordinates, Wave and Run, were good friends with him and they spent a lot of free time with Tatsumi whichc suggested that he was a good man. Of course, none of that mattered if that Tatsumi did not meet her other requierments.

"He does. He was raised outside of the Capital, he is younger than you and from what I hear he has a pure, innocent smile but how am I supposed to know how that looks like. Innocence is overrated. He also is very loyal to the Empire if a little idealistic. His troops dislike massacres from what I hear. So does he. I tried bribing him and he accepted though so that is enough proof of his loyalty. As long as he takes my money and does not rebel I will tolerate him. Should I keep looking or will this Tatsumi suffice?"

"No, I have heard many good things about this Tatsumi. I think that I might give him a chance. Thank you for your assistance." Esdeath said and got up, leaving the dinning hall. When she got out fresh air filled her lungs and she smiled at the moonless sky. She hoped that this Tatsumi was the one she was looking for.

* * *

"Who are you? You are not our target." The old man said. He looked to be the leader.

"Oh, me? Just a concerned citizen." Tatsumi said and chuckled. The big man with an axe glared at him, the young man grinned while the old man raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Liver. Let's just kill him so that I can gain more experience and level up." Just then Chouri came out of the carriage. The man called Liver saw him and bowed as if showing respect.

"Alright, Daidara. Former Minister Chouri, I am a great fan of your political work. Now I hope that you can forgive us but we must kill you. Farewell." the old man said.

"A great fan? Then why are you trying to kill me?" Chouri asked, both scared and enraged. Liver was about to answer but Tatsumi cut him off.

"Doesn't matter why. Spear, take your father and the surviving guards and run." Tatsumi said.

"But..." Spear was about to protest but Tatsumi threw a knife in the ground before her feet. A piece of paper with the rendezvous point was tied to the knife's hilt.

"Take this and run. Now." Tatsumi said and attacked the Three Beasts. The man with the axe, Diadara, intercepted him while the other two went for Spear and her father but Tatsumi threw two throwing knives which he had at them. The knives missed but the two stopped turning their attention towards the masked man who was ruining their mission.

"Your fight is with me." Tatsumi said, using a raspy voice and attacked with his sword cursing inside himself for not being able to use his Teigu. If he used it and didn't kill all of the Three Beasts they would report back to Esdeath and he would get caught. He couldn't afford himself that risk. He had to escape somehow while buying enough time for Spear and Chouri to escape. He also had not to damage the Empire too much so that it becomes vulnerable. And above all... he needed to sleep.

Daidara threw his axe at Tatsumi but Tatsumi dodged just in time to intercept a blow from the blond man who used his clarinet-like Teigu as a melee weapon. Tatsumi pushed the young man back and attacked him but the man dodged Tatsumi's swing. Tatsumi stabed at the young man, all his blows were deflected by the clarinet. Then the young man tried to get some distance between them. Tatsumi anticapated that so he swept the young man's legs from under him when the man let his defense down for a second. He fell to the ground and just as Tatsumi was about to finish him the man with the axe Teigu jumped in. Only now he had two axes instead of one. With Daidara using two weapons Tatsumi had to go on the defensive. Tatsumi defended himself well but the young man hit him from behind using his clarinet.

Tatsumi had completely forgot about him, completely focusing on Daidara.

He staggered forward and almost got sliced to pieces by the axes. He knew that if he doesn't attack soon he would get killed so he swung his sword in a flurry of attacks not caring for form or balance but only trying to survive. Those attacks drove the axe-wielder back so he could finish the man with the clarinet, who looked to be the weakest from the three.

"Nyau. Use your Teigu." Liver said. Suprisingly Liver watched from the side-lines not gettin involved even when Tatsumi was close to killing one of Liver's partners. On his partner's orders the blond man started playing something on his clarinet. Tatsumi's grew even sleepier and his whole body felt as heavy as lead. Like someone was sucking the energy out of him. That meant trouble so he thought about what he could do. Tatsumi could not use hs teigu but he saw no other way of escaping. His thoughts felt slow and heavy. An idea came to his mind nontheless. He lit his sword on fire using his Teigu and raised it high trying to decieve the Three Beasts.

"Beware my Teigu. It's called...eh... Sword of Fire Destruction: Excalibur!" Tatsumi said, again in a raspy voice. It was the best name he could come up with in that short amount of time. Nyau stopped playing for a second and Tatsumi felt his energy returning. He struck his flaming sword in the ground and activated his true Teigu abilities. Tatsumi decided that the Emprie would be still strong enough without the sadistic Three Beasts. Tatsumi could pretend that the fire was all because of the sword and if one of Three Beasts got out alive Tatsumi would be safe as he was pretending that the sword was his Tiegu and he had a alibi prepared just in case. The ground around Tatsumi cracked open and fires came out. The axe-wielder was incinerated in an instant while Nyau and Liver were protected by water which came out of a nearby stream and formed a shield around them. Tatsumi could have tried to kill those two also but one of them had control over water which was the one weakness of Tatsumi's Dragon Extract and the other had a Teiug which could sap someone from their energy. Tatsumi decided to leave and meet up with Chouri and Spear but he didn't do so until he created a flame wall between himself and the remaining Three Beasts.

„From now on they should be called The Two Beasts." Tatsumi remarked.

Half an hour later...

"You are really good, I must admit." Spear said as she organized the surviving guards. Tatsumi took a look around. Most of the guards who made it had no injuries and neither did Chouri. That menat that they could move fast.

"I will explain everything later but for now please follow me and stay quiet." Tatsumi said.

He looked at the heavy metal armor the guards were wearing before adding, "As quiet as you could be in those metal tin cans."

Everyone nodded. They walked for three hours before they arrived at a tavern. Tatsumi had Run leave horses at that specific tavern just in case something happened. Something did happen.

Tatsumi told the guards to leave since their duty was completed and they were of no use anymore. Then Chouri, Tatsumi and Spear got on the horses. As soon as he got onto his horse Tatsumi wanted to fall asleep. But he didn't. Instead they started riding.

"Where are we going?" asked him Chouri after ten minutes of riding.

"The Capital. I am going to hide you there and help you out." Tatsumi responded.

"And what do you want in return?" asked Chouri, raising an eyebrow.

"For you to listen out my proposal. We want the same thing. Change for the Empire but we don't want to fight with the Revolutionary Army."

"Why don't you show us your face then, mystery man? If we want the same thing then we must first trust you." Spear asked.

"Not yet." Tatsumi responded and winked.

"But..." Spear wanted to protest but her father told her not to.

At Tatsumi's mansion...

"Where are we?" Spear asked as she looked around the bunker.

"Under my mansion in the Capital. In the bunker which is my group's HQ."

"You have a secret tunnel which goes form the city walls directly to your secret bunker?"

"Pretty much." Tatsumi said as he took a seat on a big round table and fell asleep as soon as his butt touched the fine comfortable leather.

"Wake up, rich guy!" Spear woke him by yelling directly in his ear. He didn't get to sleep even a full minute.

"Alright, alright, I am awake. For now. Let's get this over with, I want to sleep. You are in the Capital. I am an high ranking Imperial officer and yes, I am working against the Empire. You are here because we, my group, found out about an assassination plan to kill you. We stopped it to save you and because we need you. We need your political resources as well as your wealth and we must ask you to stay out of Empire politics until we tell you to act. Our goal is to overthrow Honest along with all the corrupt officials but we are also at odds with the Revolutionaries since if their plans worked out they would launch an attack against the Capital and thousands and thousands of civilians would die in the fighting not to mention the soldiers on both sides. So basically we are enemies of the Empire AND Night Raid. To say we are in a tough place would be the understatement of the century. There are only four of us for now so we would also like for your daughter to join us if she is willling because we need more fighters. That is the short story. My associates will explain everything in detail tomorrow. Any questions?" Tatsumi talked directly to Chouri, ignoring Spear for the moment.

"No. Everything is clear. I will join and support you and my daughter can join your group of fighters if she so wishes." Chouri said and closed his eyes as if envisoning everything alredy.

"I would be honored to join you." Spear added as quickly as possible but said it politely, almost as if she was shy about something.

"Actually... there is one question." Chouri said, opened his eyes and raised one finger as if he had an idea. "Are you married?"

The question caught Tatsumi unprepared, and so he fell of his chair. "No." he responded as Spear helped him up.

"Then would you marry my daughter?" Chouri asked. Tatsumi fell to the floor while Spear turned red and started scolding her fahter.

Tatsumi decided to stay where he is, on the floor rather than risk being schocked agian. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot. My heart is promised alredy." Tatsumi lied through his teeth.

"Anyways, you should get some sleep. Go upstairs. My butler Amadeus should be waiting. You can trust him, he will prepare everything for you and show you to your rooms." Tatsumi said and closed his eyes ready to sleep on the floor. He was just too tired and cold didn't present a problem to him. After all he had fire coursing through his veins thanks to his Teigu. Spear still covered him with a blanket though. Tatsumi didn't know what to think of such a kindness. He was not treated in such a manner for years. There was no one like that for him in the military. Not opening his eyes he smiled and he fell asleep with that smile on his face.

* * *

The day after at the Night Raid base...

All of Night Raid were gathering in the central room where they held meetings. The last to arrive was Lubbock. Najenda's eyes lingered for a moment longer on him than what was necessary as usual.

 _"I do like his eyes and that green hair."_

"I have some news. As you know both the Jaegers and Three Beasts are searching for us but there are rumors that the Three Beasts clashed with someone last night and that one of them is dead. It is not yet confirmed though." Najenda said as she lit up a cigarette.

"Who did it? Who is powerful enough to kill one them?" Mine asked.

"We do not know. I suspect that it might have been the ones who killed Zank the Beheader and took his Teigu but we cannot be sure. We should remain alert however since the group who did this is strong and we do not know if they are enemies of friends yet. Hell, we do not even know if it is agroup or just one person. Also you should prepare. Next week we are going to spring a trap on the Three Beasts to get them out of the way. Any questions?"

"Why not the Jaegers?" Leone asked with a grin.

"Because the Three Beasts are weaker from what I hear and there are less of them." Najenda answered and took a drag of her ciagerette.

"And what about Esdeath? Will that not enrage her? She might come after us even harder." Lubbock asked.

"It probably will but we need her angry. If she is angry she might make a mistake. A mistake we could use." Najenda said and exhaled smoke thinking about her former superior. Her superior who cost her an arm and an eye. Najenda was looking to repay Esdeath for that. With interest.

"And when are we going for the Jaegers?" Mine asked with a glare. Najenda ignored it since she knew that it was not for her but for a special Jaeger. For Seryu who not so recently killed Sheele.

"Soon. Now, since there are no more questions that is all." Bulat, Akame, Mine, Leone and Lubbock nodded and left the room.

* * *

 _"I am very interested in this Esdeath. Perhaps I should go and see her for myself?"_ Leone debated with herself.

"Tell me you are not getting any cazy ideas, Leone?" Bulat, standing next to her, asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who me? Never." Leone said and winked.

"Then good. I'm going to train. Want to join?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I have some important work to do." Leone said. She walked to her room and took a sip of a good, ten years old scotch. The liquor felt good and soothening going down her throat. She looked at her bed. Her cozy bed. Then Leone decided to get some sleep. She stripped down to her underwear when she felt someone. A presence. She could feel that the person was very excited about something.

* * *

 _"Almost. I am so close. I just need to remain silent. I can't screw this up."_ Lubbock thought while he was on the outer side of the Night Raid hideout thirty feet above the ground. One mistake could cost him his life but he was willing to take the risk. The reward was worth it. He tried grabbing the window sill but it was out of reach and so he jumped. For a second he feared he would not reach it but he did. Lubbock pulled himself up with great effort. He was almost there, he just needed to pull himself a few more inches so he could see into the room and then his mission would be completed. Just as he was about to get a glimpse something grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. He found himself face to face with his objective. Only his objective was still not completely exposed. She was still wearing her underwear and looker rather angry.

"Lubbock, do you want me to just drop you or break your arm? Actually both arms as I am not in a good mood today?" Leone asked in a monotone voice. Lubbock screamed in horror.

"Do you never learn?" Leone asked as she slapped him.

"I am ready to take any punishment to see your two beautiful, voloptous, heavenly, mouthwatering lovepillows." As Lubbock was describing he could almost imagine them, feel them with his hands. Then Leone dropped him and he fell to the ground, screaming as he didn't get to see Leone's beautiful breasts. Then everyhting went black.

 **Author's note: So, great? Average? Or just plain awful? Tell me what you think and if you found something bad tell me so I can fix it in the next chapter. Your reviews mean a lot to me and when I am feeling down I love going through old reviews to cheer me up! And about quotation. In the last chapter I didn't see it until it was too late but from now on you can expect me to be really careful about that and it will NOT happen again. Also, many thanks to MickDunD who gave me many brilliant ideas and also serves as a beta(not full time, more like sometimes but that is more than enough and I am really thankful) and also many thanks to a reader who explained the thermodynamics behind anime powers and gave me some really good ideas along with a headache! He didn't want to get any credit but you know who you are and thanks. :) Anyways, expect the next chapter in about 10 days or so. If you didn't understand anything send me an message or ask me in oyur review and I will either answer you by message or in my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up guys? This chapter is a little early but since yesterday a new manga chapter came out I decided to release this chapter today. It is a bit longer than usual and so I want you guys to tell me if you do not want such lenghty ones. I aim to please. :) As for when you can expect the next chapter... I have no idea. I am kinda stuck right now so at this point I cannot even speculate. But it WILL come. I spent too much time on this to leave it unfinished.**

A week later...

"So are you ready to go?" Tatsumi asked Spear and Chouri. They both nodded.

"Okay, you both know what you need to do. Spear you will go meet the merchant in the mountains and see if any of the Teigus he has are compactible with you and also the merchant will have a new spear made out of Orichalcum, the same material out of which some Teigu are made and the weapons which me, Run and Wave use during missions. Also you will pick up a mercenary who Run hired and one of our members we sent out on a mission a month ago. Try to get along as she can be... problematic. Meanwhile you, Former Minister Chouri, will return to your estate since you can do more from there. Don't forget to double your guard." Tatsumi told Chouri and Spear.

"You can count on me. I shall return with a killer Teigu and both the mercenary and mystery girl..." Spear said and hugged Tatsumi. Tatsumi didn't expect that but he hugged her back. Over one week he and Spear had become close friends since they spent a lot of time together. That was understandable because Spear could not leave Tatsumi's estate. The risk that someone might recognize her was too high so Tatusmi spent the most time with her even though she also warmed up to Wave.

"I will do everything in my power to help you and I will also contact the Revolutionary Army and try to get them to stop their activities so that we can continue our plan without their interference." Chouri said and stroked his mustache.

"Alright. I wish you good luck sir Chouri. See ya later Spear." Tatsumi told them as they left. For some reason Spear had a spring to her step. Tatsumi shrugged. Next he had breakfast and he decided since he had no obligations that day since Run and Wave were busy and Shinji had everythign under control that he would go and visit the people in the slums. He liked visiting the slums. There he could get some useful gossip and intel from the street urchins who were on his payroll and he could do some good for the people there. Maybe even give them a glimmer of hope and bring a smile or two on their faces. Tatsumi would have liked sleep more but he had to play the hand he was dealt.

* * *

"You were weak and died. I am sorry but that is the way it is in this world we live in. I will not grieve your passing but I will avenge you Daidara." Esdeath got up from her knee, placed the roses on the grave and left. She said that she wouldn't grieve for Daidara and it was true but she would miss him. Esdeath decided that she didn't want to go back to her mansion right away and instead decided on getting some ice cream. As she was walking the streets she decided not to think about the mysterious Teigu user who saved Chouri and killed one of her subordinates. She had spent the most of the week thinking of him alredy. Instead Esdeath thought about looking for that someone for whom her body longed. Or maybe her heart, she wasn't quite sure. Or perhaps even her very soul. As she walked somebody bumped into her. Esdeath was in a bad mood and she was going to freeze the person until she saw him.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. Again, I'm sorry." the person apologized even though she was not in her general uniform. To say it was an rare occurrence in the Capital would be understating it. The boy had something about him too. He was wearing civilian clothes yet Esdeath could feel strenght practically oozing from him and his posture was military even when he tried to hide it. Also something about his green eyes interested her. Not to mention the strange tattoo he had under his right eye, looking like it was burned into his skin. Although totally different from the one she had on her chest it seemed somehow similiar. She dismissed that possibilty quickly. That was impossible since her tattoo was a sign of her Teigu.

"Could you please smile?" she asked him politely, something she didn't do often and on top of that she didn't freeze him. She wondered what was happening to her. Was it because of her longing for someone? Or was her longing just another symptom.

"...Alright." he responded warily and gave her a smile. It was exactly like that pure, innocent smile she was looking for only it was better than she imagined it. He also looked to be younger than her.

 _"Now only if he fullfilled the other requierments."_ Esdeath almost started praying to the gods of her clan that he did.

"Were you perhaps raised outside the Capital?" she asked. He looked at her oddly and slowly nodded. She could feel that he was nervous.

"Prepare yourself." she said and tried to punch him but he dodged it. Esdeath was impressed, she was slower on purpose but it took great reflexes and training to dodge even that. She followed up with a kick. He caught her leg in his arm and tried a kick of his own. She caught his leg too and they were using each other as support, both stood on only one leg. Then the young man applied pressure to her knee trying to break her leg and Esdeath did the same out of courtesy if nothing else. Esdeath started giggling after a few seconds. She could not feel the pain, only happiness and a crazy rush which she did not feel from a fight in a long time and the 'fight' was more like a sparring match than a real fight. Then she let go of the green-haired man's leg and he let go of her after a few seconds of staring at her like she was crazy.

"What is your name?" Esdeath asked, she could feel her heart racing as the man remained in a fighting stance.

"Tatsumi." he responded, looking like he was searching for an escape route. That meant that he was that Tatsumi who she was planning on meeting but had forgotten about with all the problems which happened thanks to the msyerious Teigu user. It could only be fate. Esdeath then moved the fastest she could hitting Tatsumi on the back of his neck, paralyzing him. He started falling but Esdeath caught him before he hit the floor.

"It's going to be alright. I am no enemy Brigadier General Tatsumi. I am General Esdeath, your future lover. Now, let's go to my mansion, we can talk more in my bedchamber." She whispered in his ear and picked him up in her arms like he was her bride.

* * *

"What should we make for dinner?" Bols asked the Jaegers who were gathered in the common room.

"Fish and some other seafood." Wave responded before anyone got a chance to say something. Wave loved seafood.

"Alright." Bols said, his voice sounding a little disappointed. The rule was that whoever first said what he or she wanted for dinner that was what was going to be made. Everyone else protested though and threw stuff at Wave. Wave didn't understand them. Didn't they like seafood? After all they were eating it with him every other day. After a lot of cursing and throwing things, sharp things, everyone calmed down. Then General Esdeath poked her head through the doorway. She looked around. Wave could sense that something was off and he somehow knew that he would end up in trouble. He prepared for the worst.

"We have a visitor. I would like to introduce you. Wave, Run you probably know him." She said. Wave and Run exchanged worried glances. As Esdeath came into the room with an unconcious Tatusmi in her arms Wave felt all color drain from his face. He was sure that his heart skipped a beat. More than a beat actually. Beats.

"This is Brigadier General Tatsumi as some of you alredy know. Run, Wave, I am waiting for an explaination." Esdeath said but she had a small smile on her lips. Probably because she was going to get a chance to torture Wave once again. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Everyone stopped breathing for that matter.

"We can explain...it's just that Tatsumi was... and we were... and then... I am sorry. Please don't hurt me! I will do anything! I am too young to die!" Wave tried to explain but he ran out of words and isntead decided to beg for his life. He felt his impending doom approaching. Run looked as pale as a ghost, and Wave was sure that he was not better. They were both walking corpses in Wave's opinion so it was only proper that they got the skin tone right.

"Enough! No explanations." Esdeath said and Wave almost peed himself, "You knew that I was searching for a mate and yet you decided to keep Tatsumi a secret? I should punish you both but I am in a good mood so you are saved. For the moment."

"Mate... like in lover?" Run asked.

"Mate... like in boyfriend?" Wave asked.

"Mate... like in husband?" asked Bols. Everyone looked at him wierdly, he shrugged.

"Mate... like someone for sexual intercourse?" Kurome asked. Everyone then starred at Kurome.

"Mate, boyfriend. And future husband. And of course someone for sexual intercourse." Esdeath responded casually and took Tatsumi towards her bedroom.

"What just happened? Did the General found the one she was searching for?" Seryu asked after Esdeath left.

"I believe our General is experiencing a fenomenom called love. She is also doing it in a very stylish manner if I may say so. If it is a bit wierd. Love can be like that sometimes though." Stylish commented. Kurome just starred into a wall, shocked.

"Good for them. I am so happy to see true love!" Bols exclaimed and hugged himself. Meanwhile Run and Wave were speachless. They exchanged glances again.

"What the hell is going on?" their glances were saying.

* * *

The next day...

Tatsumi yawned and slowly opened his eyes. As he got up into a sitting position his brain slowly started working. He wondered why no one yelled for him to wake up. His whole body felt wierd. He slowly noticed that he was not tired. He could barely believe it. He was not tired, something like that has not happened in years. He also noticed that since no one needed him yet he could sleep even more so he slumped into bed and turned to his side slowly drifting to sleep. For Tatsumi it was a good day. That is until something grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back. Tatsumi panicked when he felt something pressing against him. It was warm and felt like a living creature. He knew it to be a living creature by the warm breath he was feeling on the back of his neck.

 _"Wait... the back of my neck?"_ Tatsumi thought about the back of his neck like he had forgot something related to it. Something important. Tatsumi thought hard, the cogs in his brain turning. Then it came to him. General Esdeath knocked him out by hitting him on the back of his neck.

 _"So if the General knocked me out and said she would drag me to her mansion that means that the person behind me can only be... oh no. Gods no, please no! It can't be. Something like that could not happen? Right?"_ Tatsumi whimpered as he slowly turned his head around. First he saw blue hair but he didn't want to believe it as Esdeath was not the only person with blue hair in the Capital. Then he saw pale womanly arms around his waist and he almost cried. He needed to be sure though so he turned his whole body only to be face to face with a sleeping Esdeath who looked to be... happy. And she was also wearing a very loose shirt which revealed a lot of cleavage. Tatsumi remained calm. For a second. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs. That woke Esdeath up and he screamed even more when her eyes fluttered opened.

He tried to get out of the bed but Esdeath had her arm around him and it was as if it was made of steel. After a minute of trying to escape Tatsumi calmed down. Meanwhile Esdeath slowly rubbed her eyes and smiled at his futile escape attempts. That she didn't kill him yet was a good sign.

 _"But what if she wants to torture me? No, wait, she said that she wants me to become her lover? No, that can't be... I'm just imaging it. She will probably torture me."_ Tatsumi told himself.

"You sure are a cute one. Calm down, Tatsumi. That is not behaviour suited to an Empire officer no matter how cute it is. It's going to be alright." she whispered to him. Tatsumi calmed down some.

"Will...you hurt me?" Tatsumi asked in a scared voice. It was not that Tatsumi could not fight her, he was probably the only one except Budo who had a chance of defeating her but there was something about her which made Tatsumi shudder. Maybe it was her reputation or maybe it was her aura, Tatsumi was not sure.

 _"Maybe it's her breasts?"_ Tatsumi was never skilled when it came to dealing with women. Esdeath's hand fondled his face. She was blushing. Her fingertips were cold and yet somehow warm at the same time. It was unexplainable.

"I could never hurt you, Tatsumi. Perhaps during our intimate time but that depends solely on you." Esdeath responded and played with his brown hair. Tatsumi hoped to never find out what she meant when she said 'intimate time'.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Tatsumi asked fearing the answer.

"For you to become my lover." Esdeath said casually. But her cheeks became even more red and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Your lover?" Tatsumi asked. She nodded shyly. More like a shy maiden than a General. Tatsumi tried escaping again. It was useless. His heart pounded so hard Tatsumi thought it was going to jump out of his chest.

"I won't let you escape from me Tatsumi. No matter what your rank is and no matter who tries to take you from me." she whispered in his ear, bit his earlobe and kissed him on the cheek. Tatsumi's mind strangely focused on one thing. Could what Esdeath was doing be classified as sexual harassment? And if so could he sue her to someone? Tatsumi wasn't quite sure.

"But why me?" Tatsumi asked. He too was blushing, probably just as much as Esdeath if not more so.

"I like you Tatsumi," Esdeath said placing one hand on her chest, next to her tattoo, "I do not know what these feelings which I experience now are since they are new to me but I know one thing. I like you and I want to be with you. I shall take no other lover, only you." Tatsumi stayed silent not knowing what to say. He could feel his blush worsening with every passing second. He had never been in bed with a woman before and certainly not with one as gorgeous as Esdeath.

"Um, General Esdeath... can you let me go? I need to go to the toilet." Tatsumi inquired after a few minutes of silence where Esdeath cuddled him. He didn't really have to go, he just wanted to get away from Esdeath. She pulled him even closer to herself, so that he felt her breath on the back of his head, and she spooned him even more.

"No." she replied in a merry voice. He could feel her smilling. Tatsumi didn't imagine the Ice Queen to be like this. He was not quite sure how to imagine her but wanting to spend hours cuddling and spooning him was nowhere close.

 _"At least we didn't do any forking."_

"Are we going to remain like this the whole day?" Tatsumi asked. He wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. Tatsumi knew that to change the Empire he had to kill two people, Prime Minister Honest and General Esdeath. She was an evil mass murderer and she deserved to die but he could not kill her just yet. As soon as Esdeath dies the Revolutionary Army would attack.

"Perhaps. I do not know what to do in these kinds of situations but I am sure that if we both know what we want we can figure it out. Together." Esdeath said. Tatsumi needed to get out of that bed somehow. But nothing came to his mind. Nothing except using his powers. He was not ready to go that far yet.

"Um... Esdeath maybe we could go and get some breakfast or something?" Tatsumi asked. Anything was better than staying in that bed. Esdeath looked at him and then smiled as if she got an idea.

"A romantic breakfast with just the two of us? That is a great idea Tatsumi!" Esdeath said and kissed his cheek. Both of them blushed again.

"That is not what I had in mind though." Tatsumi told no one in particular, silently crying.

Half an hour later...

"This is just wonderful, Tatsumi." Esdeath said and bit into a muffin. She then proceeded to feed Tatsumi a strawberry. Tatsumi ate it without complaint. He was in no position to complain and the strawberry was rather tasty.

"Um...Esdeath, could you please untie me?" Tatsumi asked. He was tied to his chair with chains. Esdeath rested her head in her hands as she looked at the bound General across the table with a dreamy expression. He could feel her undressing him with her eyes. He felt naked even with.

"No. I will not let you escape, Tatsumi." she said.

"Esdeath I am an officer I have duties to attend to." he said to her. That was his last hope although he was more and more thinking about using his Teigu.

Esdeath smiled at him like she had expected that. "I told Colonel Shinji that you were feeling sick and that he is in charge of the 'Drachens' for today. I also took the liberty of canceling all the meetings which you had for today. We can spend the whole day together."

Tatsumi laughed awkwardly before he heard a noise. A noise like that which a giant would make when he approaches. Tatsumi knew that sound all too well. He brightened up. If he was right Tatsumi would soon be saved from captivity. Through the doorway came Great General Budo and running behind him was a worried-looking Run.

"Esdeath what is the meaning of this?" Budo asked while Run behind him was whispering that he could not stop Budo form entering.

"What do you mean?" Esdeath said, gestured for Wave to leave, smiled and ate a crimson strawberry in a seductive manner while looking at Tatsumi. Tatsumi blushed. He looked to Budo, his guardian of sorts, for help. Budo looked at Tatsumi and then at Esdeath. His stoic face did not change. The Great General's features as if made of stone.

"Why did you kindap Brigadier General Tatsumi?" Budo asked not bothering to untie Tatsumi.

"I have not kidnapped him, I have just taken him as my own. He is my lover from now on." Esdeath said and shrugged like it was nothing. Meanwhile, Budo's jaw dropped to the floor. Tatsumi never saw Budo be shocked once. It took Budo three full minutes to recover.

"Ahem...even...if that is so I still need you to let the Brigadier General go." Budo said.

"No." Esdeath said and got up. Budo clenched his fist. If there was one thing Budo hated it, was when his orders were not obeyed.

„You will release him right now." Budo said and stared down at Esdeath. Although Budo was an imposing figure Esdeath seemed almost amused at Budo's aggressiveness.

"No." Esdeath responded slowly. The whole room grew colder that instant.

 _"Shit, this will end in a fight. They are the two most powerful Generals in the Empire. I don't know who is stronger but if either one of them dies that means that the Revolutionary army would surely make their move. I can't let that happen."_ Tatsumi incinerated the chair to which he was chained. The clothes on Tatsumi did not light on fire though since they were made fireproof especially for Tatsumi as suggested by Run.

"Great General Budo, sir, I am here by own free will. There is no need to worry. Eerything is alright, but thanks for being concerned." Tatsumi said and smiled while Esdeath looked at him oddly, probably wondering why Tatsumi said what he said and why he didn't free himself sooner. Somehow, Tatsumi just knew that she would interpret it the wrong way.

"Are you sure?" Budo asked glancing at Esdeath. Tatsumi could tell that Budo was truly concerned.

"Yeah." Tatsumi said. That one word hurt him how much he wanted to escape from Esdeath. He was ready to sacrifice even his life. But he was not willing to sacrifice thousands of others for that and even Tatsumi's life was not his own. He had to think about thousands of others who would die or continue living in misery if he died. Esdeath came to Tatsumi's side and put her hand around him, a sadistic smile on her face. It was directed at Budo. Budo scratched his head, looked at Tatsumi and Esdeath once more. He shrugged, said his goodbyes and left.

As soon as he left Tatsumi was attacked. He was crushed by Esdeath's hug. He could hear some of his bones snap.

"Oh, Tatsumi! That was so sweet! You are truly the man I wanted. As a reward I will take you on a Danger Beast with me tonight. I want to see your abilities and your Teigu at work. You got me interested." Esdeath said and gestured at the ashes of the chair. Tatsumi was glad to go Danger Beast hunting if that meant that he would not have any more romantic breakfasts.

"But first we need to get some more rest because we will spend the whole night hunting. Just. The. Two. Of. Us." Esdeath said. She led Tatsumi back into her bedroom and she went to bed, dragging Tatsumi with her. Esdeath hugged Tatsumi making it impossible for him to escape. Tatsumi blushed but he tried to sleep regardless. As he was closing his eyes he could see her two sapphire eyes looking at him.

When Tatsumi closed his eyes he could feel her breasts were pressing against his chest and her breath on his face. Tatsumi tried to control himself but it didn't help much. He had not had much time for himself recently and that made him easily aroused. And there was no denying that Esdeath was a beautiful woman.

 _"She has such silky hair, and her eyes are so beautiful... and her breasts pressing against me feel so... No! Control yourself, Tatsumi! She is the enemy after all."_ Tatsumi was having an argument inside himself. It was his mind against his... heart.

"But maybe we could go hunting now?" Tatsumi asked not wanting to sleep with Esdeath so close to him. Not even sleep was worth that much.

"You really are unpatient. It is cute of you to want to be so eager but you should rest. The strongest Danger Beasts come out at night." Esdeath said. Tatsumi knew that there was little chance to change her mind or to escape so he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He would need energy so he tried to forget about Esdeah's breasts. Or her hands wrapped around him. Sleep came to him easy with Esdeath next to him serving as a pillow and the comfortable bed on which he was didn't hurt either. Esdeath meanwhile used his head as a pillow for herself and her silky hair covered his face.

"Her hair smells of winter." Tatsumi noticed.

That night in the mountains...

"Weak." Esdeath said and finished another Danger Beast with little effort, like she was slicing meat. Tatsumi was skilled but he was nowhere near her level of skill. While Esdeath fought mid-level Danger Beasts Tatsumi was searching for an opening in her defense so he could arrange for an accident to happen. He wouldn't kill her but just injure her so she could not follow him. Her defense was super human though as she had not a single opening or gap even with her back turned to him. She probably didn't even do it on purpose. Tatsumi was also searching for an escape route but like the search for an opening it was an wasted effort.

"Um, Esdeath? Didn't you say that I would be fighting Danger Beasts and not you?" Tatsumi asked. He hoped that if he fough Danger Beasts he might get a chance to escape in the heat of the battle since when she fought he could neither escape nor kill her. It was worth a shot.

Esdeath looked at him, blood staining her uniform. "Oh? I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. The next ones are yours." she said but for the next half hour there were no Danger Beasts so they walked around searching them.  
 _"I just need a good escape route. It can't be that hard to find one in a forest! I can escape. I know I can!"_ Tatsumi muttered to himself. Then Esdeath took his hand into her own. Tatsumi looked at her but she didn't look at him, instead she just blushed.

 _"It's hopeless. There is no way for me to escape! Even if I did she knows where I live and where I work."_ Tatsumi whimpered silently. Then they heard a terrible roar.

Both he and Esdeath looked up to the sky. There, covering half the moon they saw the silhouette of a giant winged creature. It started descending down. Directly towards where Tatsumi and Esdeath were.

"Tatsumi? I know that I said that I will leave the next ones to you but this is an exrememly dangerous Ultra-Class. I know you are good and I wnat to see your Teigu at work but please let me handle this. There have been rumors about this Danger Beast. I wanted to fight it for a long time."

Tatsumi thought about it. Even Esdeath would have problems against an Ultra-Class. Chances are Esdeath would get wounded or if she didn't Tatsumi could wound her during the fight. "Alright." he told her.

"Thank you. I promise that I will make it up to you." Esdeath said and winked seductivly. To Tatsumi it looked like the situation was making her happy, or rather happier since she seemed happy all night. The creature landed. It looked like a dragon from the tales standing on four legs with fire coming from its jaws.

"You seem entertaining." Esdeath said as she raised her rapier. The dragon roared and spit fire into the air like it was a giant flamethrower. Then the dragon attacked Esdeath with its claws but Esdeath jumped and dodged it before creating a thousand deadly icicles and launching them at the dragon. She herself followed after the icicles. The Danger Beast though, melted the icicles with fire and Esdeath retreated just in time to avoid getting burnt herself.

"Oh my. You are better than expected. I didn't think you would manage to melt them all. Let's continue. Show me more." she said to the dragon, glanced at Tatsumi and send him an kiss. Tatsumi blushed and looked away shaking his head. He soon looked at the fight again though. He was just too curious and he also needed to escape somehow.

Esdeath tried attacking from the front but that didn't work out since the dragon spat fire and so she decided to try from the side. As she tried to cut the dragon's foot it swiped its tail but Esdeath predicted that as she jumped into the air as soon as she tail started moving. She seemed to float there for a few moments.

"Hagelsprung!" She yelled and created a giantic ice hail out of thin air. She threw it at the dragon but the dragon smashed it into pieces using its spiked tail. That caught Esdeath off guard and she was hit by debris. She recovered in no time though and attacked with her rapier in one hand and an ice sword in the other. She reached the dragon's skin for the first time but as her rapier cut into it the blade first bent then broke and her ice sword shattered against the skin. Esdeath retreated to safe distance while the dragon seemed like it was enjoying the fight just as much as Esdeath.

Esdeath glanced at Tatsumi and then looked at the sky.

"Hagelsprung!" she yelled again but now instead of one gigantic hail three appeared in the sky. All were heading towards the green dragon. Tatsumi cursed because he was impressed by how strong Esdeath was and because although the fight was practically over he had not found a way to escape.

The dragon managed to melt one hail but the two others hit and shattered into a thousand pieces. Tatsumi was going to use his Teigu to protect himself but Esdeath rushed to his side, hugged him and encoated herself and him into a cocoon of ice which protected them. Tatsumi looked at her in suprise.

" _Why does she care that much about me?_ " He asked himself. He was quite sure that Esdeath knew about his Teigu yet she went to the extra trouble just to protect him. It didn't make sense. When the ice around them melted Tatusmi looked to where the dragon was. Dust was still in the air and so he could not see the dead dragon's corpse yet.

Then out of nowhere came a gust of wind and cleared the dust making the dragon visible. But it didn't look like Tatsumi had hoped. The dragon was very much still alive and mostly unhurt. The only part of his body with any injuries were his wings and even those didn't look to be in critical condition. Tatsumi figured that the dragon used them as a shield. Esdeath seeing the dragon alive charged at it but the dragon jumped over her as if deciding to ignore her.

"Smart move." Tatsumi commented the dragon's decision to run. Only the dragon looked at Tatsumi then and tried to attack him. Tatsumi was caught off guard and the dragon's claws would have made meat slices out of Tatsumi if Esdeath did not move between the dragon and Tatsumi fending off the dragon's claws with an ice sword. Then she created a wall of ice between herself and the dragon. Tatsumi was sure that the dragon could not break the wall. Unfortunately the wall was shattered by the Danger Beast's tail and chunks of ice were sent flying everywhere. A big chunk of ice hit Esdeath in the head knocking her out. She fell to the floor but the dragon forgot all about her and decided to eliminate Tatsumi first. Tatsumi raised his sword and rushed the dragon head on. The dragon spat fire but Tatsumi fought fire with fire as he created a sphere of fire around himself which protected him. Tatsumi had fire infused blood flowing through his veins but that didn't mean he was resistant to fire as hot as the dragon's. Tatsumi's ability suprised the dragon and Tatsumi jumped on its head grabbing its horns. He found himself starring in the dragon's yellow eyes, the dragon starring back at him.

"There is enough room for only one dragon around here pal. And that is going to be me!" Tatsumi said and kicked the dragon in the eye. The dragon roared and shook off Tatsumi but as Tatsumi was sent flying he tossed a big and powerful fireball at the other eye. It hit and the dragon roared even more, temporarily blinded. Even dragons do not like it when they get fire in the eyes. Tatsumi knew from experience. It swung its tail and swiped at its surrounding with its claws. Tatsumi was out of reach and so he left the dragon alone for the moment. He had to get rid of a more dangerous enemy.

Instead Tatsumi turned his attention to Esdeath who was lying unconcious on the ground a few feet away from him. Tatsumi walked over to her with his sword drawn. As he was standing over her he looked at the unconcious body of the Ice Queen which was at his feet. Her beautiful, shinny blue hair was stained by blood which was leaking from a cut on her forehead. As he looked at her face she looked so peaceful yet Tatusmi knew that she was a monster.

 _"Why does she care so much for me when she doesn't know almost anything about me? How can this woman be the same woman who is called the Ice Queen? She is a mass murderer and sadist yet she showed nothing but kindness to me. Why?Is this monster truly in love with me? Is she capable of love? And if so why me? And what should I do about it?"_ Tatsumi was uncertain of what do. After witnessing her fight he was certain that he could not win against her in a fight. Esdeath only got hurt because she was protecting Tatsumi. If it were a true one on one fight the dragon would have been skewers on one of Esdeath's ice spikes.

But as awed as Tatsumi was by her skills he also knew that in the future he would need to kill her. Soemthing he would be unable to do because of her battle prowess. So he had to kill her now. That pressented a whole new lot of problems. Although it might get the Revolutionary army to attack Tatsumi saw no other way since he was just too weak. All his training and even his Teigu amounted to nothing. He would deal with the Revoutionary army in an other way but first he had to kill the person who was lying on the ground in front of him. Tatsumi made up his mind. He was going to kill Esdeath. But his sword felt heavier than it should in his hand.

 _"I need to kill her to save thousands of innocents. Besides, she deserves to die. I should kill her without spending one second thinking about it. Yet she has saved my life twice today and put her life on the line doing it. Why is it so confusing? I let so many innocents die trying to save so many more, telling myself it was for the greater good and to save many more yet I cannnot kill you! A single person. A person who deserves to die. A person who has killed countless people! Even death would be too good for you!"_

"Why are you confusing me so much? Why? Answer me!" Tatsumi yelled at Esdeath's unconcious body. He knew she could not answer but he needed an answer. He kicked her body in anger but she did not wake. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down aiming for the fearsome's General head.

"Damn you, Esdeath. You deserved to die." Tatsumi said and pulled his sword out of the ground next to her head. He could not kill her. He was weak and he hated himself for it but he could not kill her. He thought about perhaps leaving her there for the Danger Beasts. That was too cowardly for him though. If he were to kill her he would kill her fair so he left her there and approached the dragon who was still rampaging. Tatsumi created shackles of fire around the dragon's ankles and bound it. The dragon roared fire and Tatsumi had to be careful so he created a shield of fire around himself. Tatsumi approached the dragon head on and slowly extended his hand, touching the Danger Beast's nose. He petted the dragon, calming it down. To some extent.

"It's alright, boy. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down, calm down." Tatsumi said in an even voice which was gentle yet stern. The dragon calmed down and Tatsumi helped the dragon clean its eyes. One yellow eye opened and it looked at Tatsumi with fascination. Tatsumi looked back and the dragon bowed its head as if admiting defeat.

Tatsumi could not believe it. Not only was the dragon intelligent but Tatsumi managed to tame it. He patted the dragon some more before going back. He picked up Esdeath and put her on the dragon's back and then Tatsumi himself got on. The beast roared once again and slowly started flapping its leathery wings. In a few seconds Tatsumi found himself in the air, high above the ground. Tatsumi thought about throwing Esdeath off. It would be a fatal drop even for her. All it would take would be a slight push. But he instead gripped her tight making sure that doesn't happen. He could feel her heart beating slowly. He then realized that he never was so close to a woman before. Tatsumi didn't count the day he spent with Esdeath in bed of course since that was against his will. The situation he was in made his heart race faster. Tatsumi breathed deeply and collected himself. He would only drop off Esdeath at the gates of the Capital and then he would go somewhere where he could hide from her and still continue with his night time activities.

Just as Tatsumi came to the gates of the Capital he felt Esdeath stir in his hands. He begged the gods for he not to wake up. Esdeath slowly opened her eyes though. Tatsumi thought about jumping off the dragon.

"What happened?" Esdeath asked looking around. Tatsumi slowly explained everything to her as he brought the dragon down hoping that Esdeath would leave him alone for some time.

"I apologize Tatsumi. I underestimated you and I insulted you by thinking that you needed my protection. I also failed at defeating the dragon." Esdeath told Tatsumi, not looking him in the eyes.

* * *

 _"And I also wanted to impress you too much. That were all mistakes on my part. Something which should not have happened to me. Instead of me impressing and protecting you, you protected me."_ Esdeath quietly said as Tatsumi helped her off the dragon.

„Esdeath...could I please go to my house?" Tatsumi asked her as he started walking towards the dragon which he tamed. That especially impresed Esdeath since she had done such a thing once herself and she still had the dragon which she tamed.

"Why? Don't you like my mansion? We are a couple now so we should be living together you know." Esdeath said. She wandered why Tatsumi wanted so badly to get away form her and yet didn't just leave her behind.

 _"Maybe he loves me and is just playing hard to catch?"_ she asked herself.

"It's not like that. It's just that I miss home a little. Please. Not like I can escape anywhere, I am a Imperial officer after all." Tatsumi said and laughed but tears were coming down his cheeks.

Esdeath thought about it. She wanted to come and live with Tatsumi but she had to command the Jaegers and the remaining Three Beasts. And soon Esdeath had to launch an attack on Night Raid. Maybe after she decimated them they could live together.

"Alright. This is your reward. But I will come to see you tomorrow." Esdeath said proceeded to hug him.

"Alredy looking forward to it." Tatsumi said sarcastically. Esdeath let him go and looked at his cute face. They both blushed. She would let him go to his house but not without doing something first. She felt like that the moment was right. Esdeath kissed Tatsumi on the lips. It was her first kiss and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Her lips touched his and her tongue entered his mouth where it met with his tongue.

* * *

 _"What the...?"_ Tatsumi asked himself as Esdeath kissed him. He tried to resist but her arms wrapped around him and her tongue entered his mouth so all he did was stand there blushing like crazy. Her toungue explored his mouth and he was unable to do anything about it. After a few moments it was finished as suddenly as it began. Tatsumi tried to say something but his lips wouldn't move. He tried to walk but his legs were like frozen.

Esdeath looked away. She was as red as a human being possibly could be. "Was that your first kiss Tatsumi?" She asked after a while, breaking the awkward silence.

Tatsumi took some time to get his lips to move. "No, this is my second." he said to her. He could see her face twitch for a second.

 _"Is she perhaps jealous that it was not his first kiss? But why would she be jealous when she probably has kissed many others?"_ Tatsumi pondered on that question.

"I see. This was my first kiss Tatsumi. I am glad it was with you. With someone special." Esdeath said gently touching his face.

 _"Her first kiss?!"_ Tatsumi couldn't believe it at first but it soon made sense to him. Who would approach a woman as fearsome as Esdeath.

 _"Yet, when she is with me she is not fearsome at all. When she is with me she seems like the sweetest person on the planet. Perhaps she was just following orders when she killed all thsoe people?"_ Tatsumi debated with himself as he said goodye to Esdeath and mounted his newly-acquired dragon. He was glad to escape from her cluthces. Soon after that Tatsumi arrived at his mansion. And he found himself with another problem.

"Where should I keep you?" Tatsumi asked the dragon. The dragon shook its head not knowing. Tatsumi sighed.

"Amadeus! Come over here! I need you to find a place for our new guest." Tatsumi said. The butler appeared a few seconds later. Tatsumi loved Amadeus. Amadeus was like a gift from God to Tatsumi since Amadeus would do anything he was commanded to and he would do it flawlessly. An enormous amount of cash for his pay was all Tatsumi had to give him in exchange.

Amadeus looked at the dragon and adjusted his glasses. "Certainly, my lord." he said and approached the dragon without any fear. The dragon roared and breathed fire in the air.

Amadeus shook his head in frustration and reigned the dragon in by jumping on it's back and calming it. Then he actually hit the dragon on the head.

"We cannnot have you roaring whenever you wish. That would wake up the neighbours and we do not want that. Am I clear?" the butler asked the dragon. The dragon roared and Amadeus hit it again. And the dragon roared again and Amadeus hit him again. That went on for some time before the dragon stopped roaring.

"And we cannot have you lighting up the mansion either. If the young master can control his fire powers than I am sure that you can too. You seem to be smarter than him." Amadeus said and the dragon just bobbed its head clearly defeated by a butler. Tatsumi went to his bedroom, he was exhausted.

* * *

A few days later...

 _"Those beautiful eyes of his. And how perfect his lips felt pressed to mine. I cannot wiat for us to kiss again! And also..."_

Esdeath was shaken from her thoughts as Run coughed signaling his presence. She looked at him, remembering that she called him to let him know of her idea and also the battle plan.

"You called me, General?" Run asked as he took a seat in the empty meeting hall.

"Yes. I want to hear your opinion on my plan for dealing with Night Raid." Esdeath said.

"You said it would be done in only one battle, right?" Run raised an eyebrow.

"The worm has a way of turning, if given sufficent time. Night Raid are nothing more than worms. If we do not crush them all at once they will return, as strong as before if not stronger."

Run thought about it. He nodded. "Explain the plan to me."

Esdeath smiled as she thought about the trap she was preparing for Najenda. "I know that Night Raid will try to strike at us soon. Since the Three Beasts are one man short and they are fewer than the Jaegers, they probably want to take out the remaining Three Beasts first. So I will make it easier for them. I will send Liver and Nyau on a mission. Night Raid will proabbly try something but the Jaegers and me will be there to catch and kill them."

"But how can you be sure that they will send everyone?"

"Thanks to the mysterious stranger. I am suspecting that he is a third party in our little war. They will be more alert as they do not know if he is foe or friend. They will not risk him messing their little mission up and so they will send out everyone they have. I am not sure if Najenda will be there but we can expect their every fighter."

* * *

At the same time at the Night Raid HQ...

"So our plan is to attack the Three Beasts? With all of us on the field because of that masked stranger?" Bulat asked.

"Yeah. We do not know how strong he is and we do not know if he is friend or foe. Also I will join you as I am guesing that this all might just be a trap set my Esdeath. I know her and this is similiar to something she would do." Najenda responded.

"Where did you get the info from?" Leone asked, crossing her arms.

"From our informants in the Capital. We can trust them but we should still be careful."

"And what will we do if Esdeath and the Jaegers are there?" Akame asked, her expression becoming darker, more grim than usual.

"That is why we are going tonight. We know where the remaining Three Beasts will go so we will set traps around the area, both for the Three Beasts and for the Jaegers." Najenda grinned smugly.

"So, a trap for the Jaegers who will think that we walked into their trap?" Mine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds awesome. We will bust them up!" Leone said and put an arm around Mine. Everyone smiled.

"That is all. You are dismissed." Everyone but Lubbock left. Najenda wondered why he stayed behind.

"What is it Lubbock?" Najenda asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Are you alright Boss?" he asked and took a step forward.

"Just tired and worried." Najenda answered, suprised by his question. Lubbock nodded.

"We will win. We got you leading us, how could we not?" He gave her a sly grin. Najenda slowly nodded, a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

 **A/N: I know I am boring with these author notes but 1 last thing. Do you guys want to see some Najenda and Lubbock? I am going to make it but I want to know how much do you want it present in the story. Do you want just a few sentences to let you know they are together or do you want more than that?**


End file.
